MiniPunkette531
by Punk'sgirlForLifexxx
Summary: Rayquelle is the NEW Diva and she draws the attention of a certain predator :


**Disclaimer: I won Nothing. Nothing. Nor do I suggest anything in this story reflects real life.**

**This story is for my Dear Friend MinniPunkette531**

**ORTON IS NOT MARRIED IN THE ONE SHOT**

R POV

I brushed my Blonde and blue hair out of my face as I walked in my stilettos to the top of the stairs to walk through the new unfamiliar doors of a new un familiar work place.

I have my gym back and I sported a tank top and shorts.

I was told to go see Stephanie because she had a storyline for my premier that she said would feature two or more superstars.

I carefully knocked on her door with my manicured nails.

"Hello," Stephanie answered she looked so beautiful.

"Hi I'm Rayquelle," I smiled.

"Yes I know come in come in," She ushered me inside her office. I went in and noticed Randy orton and ugh. CM Punk sitting in chairs with one right in the middle. Lucky me.

"Please have a seat, this is Randy and Phil," Stephanie told me.

"Nice to meet you both," I lied about the both part shaking their hands. I hate Cm Punk with a passion.

I sat down and threw my long leg over my other one.

"So let's get down to business," Stephanie opened a folder.

"Your Storyline will be Rayquelle and Orton gang up on Punk and AJ, until Rayquelle is Finally GM instead of AJ," Stephanie told us.

"Sounds like fun," I smiled.

"So where's April?" Punk had asked.

"Being GM, she is fully aware fo the story line you will all get a script tomorrow," Stephanie told us. I stood up and sauntered out of the room.

"Ella!" I felt a hand touch mine.

I turned around to see Punk er.. Phil standing there.

"Can I help you?" I asked him, putting my bag over my shoulder.

"Oh you really are going to be just like the other divas arent you?" he scoffed at me.

"Well, Like the Diva's, but alot more kick ass," I smirked at him and walked off.

I walked around and introduced myself to alot of the different wrestlers and when I was pleased with myself I took myself out to dinner and back to the hotel to sleep.

I was at the arena and grabbed my script, Punk and Aj were to enter and I was to interrupt the love birds.

Orton was supposed to come back me up.

"hello," I turned aroudn to see Non other then Oh my god, Randy Orton behind me. My Ovaries exploded... he's soo GAH.

"H-Hi," I smiled sweetly at him.

"I wanna say good luck tonight," He told me stepping closer.

"Good luck to you too," I batted my eyelashes.

He brushed by me and my heart beat a million beats per second.

I changed into my Blue and white ring gear. and walked to the girlla position.

Punk and Aj were out talking and making GM decisions and shit.

My Theme song "Starships" hit and I sauntered out in Stilettos, even tho I was jsut fighting tonight.

"The New Diva Rayquelle!" Cole said.

"Would you guys just give it up?" I tossed my hair to the side.

"Who do you think you are?" Punk demanded stepping closer to me.

"Well first of all your little ball of crazy is ruining this show," I told him into my mic we were standing face to face.

"You better watch yourself new girl I'm the champ around here and I deserve respect," He groweld.

"Thats another thing," I backed up and turned around and walked around the ring.

"you throw that word around liek it means nothing, and I heavily dislike it. Respect this, respect that well guess what buddie, you gotta give respect to get it!" I was back in his face.

"You are on thin Ice," Aj said finally.

Randy's theme song hit.

"Why don't you BOTH," He gave a nod to Aj and Punk.

"Get out of the ring," he said in his deep sexy voice.

"new Match tonight, " Aj announced.

"Handicap Tag, Punk versus orton and Rayquelle," She smirked and skipped out of the ring. Randy and I in anger and I ran after her and we rolled around on the ramp, hurting each other.

"Get off her," Punk through be off AJ.

"Dont you touch her," The two men stood between Aj and I.

"I can stick up for myself!" I told Orton.

"be my guest," He said bemused stepping aside and I attacked Punk. But he didnt do anything because he simply respected women.

I got off him and sauntered up the ramp proving my point.

*Backstage

"Good job tonight," Orton breathed down my neck making the hairs on the back of my neck stick up.

I was flustered for the first time I didn't know what to say he touched my arm and I turned around to face him.

"Are you nervous Little Dare Devil?" He asked teasingly.

"No," I tried to stand my ground.

"If I didn't know any better," He leaned right into my ear.

"I'd say you were," He whispered, looked up at me smirked and walked off.

GAH!

"He does that to every girl don't feel to special," Punk walked by holding hand with AJ.

"Maybe he learned from the best," I motioned to their hand holding and they pulled each other closer.

I gto dressed into my best push up bra and tank top and jeans and heels.

I walked down the hallway people were moving , busy bodies everywhere.

"Dinner?" I heard a deep voice from behind me, I turned around to see Randy.

"Is anything open at midnight?" I chuckled lightly blushing.

"Room service," he winked. I felt my heart flutter.

"Are we all in the same Hilton hotel?" I asked him.

"Pretty sure," He said.

"206," I said and sauntered off.

It was going to be a VERY goodnight.

**THERE U GO**

**I hope u like!**


End file.
